disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
20th Century Studios
20th Century Studios (formerly known as 20th Century Fox) is an American film studio that is a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Studios, a division of The Walt Disney Company. The studio is located on its namesake studio lot in the Century City area of Los Angeles. For over 83 years, it was one of the "Big Six" major American film studios formed from the merger of the Fox Film Corporation and Twentieth Century Pictures in 1935. History Pre-Disney acquisition (1935-2019) The company began as two separate companies, Fox Film Corporation (founded on February 1, 1915, by William Fox) and Twentieth Century Pictures (founded in 1933 by Joseph M. Schenck and Darryl F. Zanuck). The two companies merged to form 20th Century Fox on May 31, 1935. Walt Disney had contacted 20th's previous incarnation, Fox Film Corporation, back in 1928 in an attempt to strike a distribution deal to use as leverage against Winkler Pictures head Charles Mintz - Winkler had contracted Disney to animate the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons, and the two had been in a dispute overpayment. In 1985, the studio was acquired by News Corporation. The studio was succeeded by 21st Century Fox on June 28, 2013, following the spin-off of its publishing assets. Disney acquisition (2019-present) On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company announced plans to purchase the entertainment assets of 21st Century Fox, which includes 20th Century Fox, for $52.4 billion. On May 23, 2018, it was reported that Comcast was planning to out-bid Disney with an all-cash offer for approximately $60 billion and on June 13, Comcast officially announced its $65 billion all-cash offer for Fox assets. One week later, Disney counterbid with a $71.3 billion offer. On July 19, 2018, Comcast officially announced that it was dropping its bid on the Fox assets. On July 27, 2018, Disney and Fox's shareholders approved the merger between the two companies. Although the deal was completed on March 20, 2019, 20th Century Fox will not relocate to the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, but will instead continue to be headquartered on its studio lot in Century City, which is currently leased to Disney by the Fox Corporation, 21st Century Fox's successor, for seven years. On January 17, 2020, it was announced that 20th Century Fox and Fox Searchlight Pictures would be renamed 20th Century Studios and Searchlight Pictures respectively. The renaming was done to avoid brand confusion with the then-recently formed Fox Corporation.https://variety.com/2020/film/news/disney-dropping-fox-20th-century-studios-1203470349/ Films produced before Disney's acquisition 20th Century Studios has a gigantic library of films, but some of its biggest franchises are Avatar, The Simpsons, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Kingsman, Alien, Ice Age, Rio, Planet of the Apes, its sequels, its remake, and reboot film series, Predator, The Sound of Music, Deadpool, The X-Files, Titanic, Anastasia, FernGully, , , Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Marley Me, Dr. Dolitte, the non-musical comedy version starring Eddie Murphy (and its follow-up films), , Garfield (which the franchise was acquired by Viacom a few months after), Star Wars (the first six films before Disney bought the entire franchise), Tooth Fairy, and . Additionally, the company distributed outside Japan anime films in the franchise, including , , and . When Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media had a disagreement about the budget of Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Trader, Walden Media took the film to 20th Century Fox. Several of the films made before Disney's acquisition can be streamed on Disney+. On January 17, 2020, it was announced that 20th Century Fox would be renamed 20th Century Studios. Films distributed by Disney under their ownership *''Breakthrough'' (2019) *''Dark Phoenix'' (2019) *''Stuber'' (2019) *''The Art of Racing in the Rain'' (2019) *''Ad Astra'' (2019) *''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (2019) (International distributor) *''Ford v Ferrari'' (2019) *''Spies in Disguise'' (2019) *''Underwater'' (2020) *''The Call of the Wild'' (2020) *''The New Mutants'' (2020) *''The Woman in the Window'' (2020) *''Fear Street'' (2020) *''Free Guy'' (2020) *''Bob's Burgers: The Movie'' (2020) *''The Empty Man'' (2020) *''The King's Man'' (2020) *''Death on the Nile'' (2020) *''Everybody's Talking About Jamie'' (2020) *''West Side Story'' (2020) *''The Last Duel'' (2020) *''Ron's Gone Wrong'' (2021) *''Artemis'' (2021) *''Foster'' (2021) *''Avatar 2'' (2021) *''Nimona'' (2022) *''Avatar 3'' (2023) *''Avatar 4'' (2025) *''Avatar 5'' (2027) *''The Simpsons Movie Sequel'' (Unknown) Gallery 20thCenturyFox1935.png|1935-1968 print logo 20thCenturyFox1945.png|1945-1972 print logo 20thCenturyFox1972.png|1972-1982 print logo 20thCenturyFox1982.png|1982-1994 print logo 20th Century Fox.png|1987-2020 print logo 20th Century Fox logo.png|1987-2020 print logo (alternative version) 20thCenturyStudios2020.png|2020-present print logo TCF 1935.png|Logo used on films from 1935 to 1953. TCF 1953.png|Logo used on films from 1953 to 1987. TCF 1981.png|Logo used on films from 1981 to 1994. TCF 1994.png|Logo used on films from 1994 to 2010. 20th Century Fox Logo 2009-2013.jpg|2009-2020 (introduced in the News Corporation era) 20th Century Fox logo (2013-2020).jpeg|2009-2020 (introduced in the 21st Century Fox era) 20th Century Studios on-screen logo.jpg|2020-present References External links * * * * * * Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Fox Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Production companies Category:Disney production studios Category:Walt Disney Motion Pictures Group Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Comics Category:Chronicles of Narnia film series Category:Lucasfilm Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe